


All the Right Words

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about saying the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Right Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacy_s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stacy_s).



> Written for Weiss Day 2009.

Few things bothered him any more. It wasn't as if he couldn't see it happening in the first place, so what difference did it make?

This bothered him however. He had heard the voice in his head all week, and now he had a face to attach to it. Nothing remarkable about it, or the owner in his opinion. Just another Rosenkreuz drone taught to blindly follow orders. It irritated the hell out of him. How had one voice become so powerful it broke through the consistent babbling stream that usually filled his head?

Schuldig pretended to listen as the headmaster spoke, it wasn't as if he needed to hear what was being said, he could just pull the information if needed. Besides, he was more interesting in figuring out the anomaly standing next to him. The other's clothing gave nothing away, not even a hint that allowed another to guess at his talent.

Wait until this is over. I'll explain everything then.

Those two short phrases explained quite a lot to Schuldig. He hadn't even had a chance to say anything, aloud or otherwise, but the other knew what was running through his head. How absolutely revolting, he thought while keeping the shudder that his body wanted to produce under control. It wasn't that he found the talent to be particularly distasteful, but the precognitives he had dealt with in the past had left a bitter taste in his mouth. They were all the same, smug, stuck up bastards who let you know they knew what you were going to do so you might as well not do it.

Yes, I think you will.

Schuldig offered enough attention to their host to finally comprehend the situation he was currently being thrown into head-first as they were escorted out of the office and wished good fortune on their upcoming mission. First out the door, Schuldig turned falling back against the wall to glare at his new teammate. Crossing his arms over his chest he tried radiating boredom to anyone who might look their way, So start explaining.

Not here. "You weren't paying attention, so I'm going to have to fill you in on our job. Follow me."

With a sharp turn, the other was already half way down the corridor before Schuldig could object. "I WAS paying attention."

There was no pause as they walked, and barely a sign that anyone else noticed them. "Really?" Schuldig couldn't help but notice the smug smile upon the other's face. "What's my name?"

A younger student who was walking past them at that moment registered recognition, and Schuldig pounced pulling the name swiftly from his mind. A masterful stroke, Schuldig thought taking all of three seconds flat. "Crawford, Brad."

Crawford stopped dead, turned and looked Schuldig straight in the eyes, "If you had paid attention in the office, you would have noticed my name was never given to you."

Fine I wasn't paying attention. So what.

Follow me and you'll find out.

They resumed their walk, passing by most places Schuldig would have assumed they were heading until they reached one of the few corners of Rosenkreuz's grounds where students could find some privacy. Pissed at himself for not just asking Crawford where they were going, or taking a peek to find out, Schuldig balked at the idea. "I don't even get a drink first? Or do you usually tumble your teammates upon just meeting them?"

"No drinks, sorry but I need you sober." Crawford grabbed his hand and pulled hard toward the nearly lightless room, "And no I don't usually, you're just that special." We need a cover to talk, no one will bother us here.

It was the assumption, not the implications that bothered Schuldig the most. Live in a segregated school for one's formulative sexual years and anyone will be open to whatever comes along. Live in a place like Rosenkreuz, where it was forbidden to even look at the opposite sex without expressed written permission from the upper ranks to keep from crossbreeding talents without supervision, and one has no other options.

They ended up in a far corner away from the others partaking of the room's offer of privacy. It was dark enough no one was able to see them as Schuldig turned around, back to the wall to confront Crawford. Crawford's hands were under his uniform shirt, rubbing up his back. He was tired, pissed, not interested, and still had no explanation of what the hell was going on.

Explain now, or I walk out of here.

I don't think so, since I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted.

Pressing in closer, Crawford whispered into his ear, "Money, sex, people and countries to play with, chaos, death, destruction..."

Somewhere in the middle of Crawford's list, Schuldig took a definite interest. Sweet words, but are you serious or just trying to turn me on?

Crawford's hand was down his pants, and it wasn't much of a surprise to find his own massaging Crawford as well.

Both. Join me and see how serious I am.

A slight flick and Schuldig watched as the future Crawford promised unfolded before his eyes.

So do you want to live life until it ends, or stay one of the pathetic drones who will never know anything other than what they are told to know?

The only connection holding him to the present was the very real feeling of Crawford's mouth on his cock. The world exploded around him as he watched the two of them plus two others living in another country creating havoc out of a perfect world of order. A pretty redhead filled with so much emotional baggage, Schuldig could taste it. The world on fire at their feet.

He pulled back from Crawford's vision of the future, to the present. The sounds and smell of sex surrounded them in the dark and his own body was still going through aftershocks.

Money, sex, people and countries to play with, chaos, death, destruction...I want it, all of it.

"It's about time."


End file.
